User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: Mikhail Romanov
Mikhail Romanov is the tsar of the sovereign nation of Alegrad, an information broker and intelligence officer as a Para-1 Class SENTRO Officer, and literal power broker as "Power Architect". Charming and professional, Mikhail hides his abilities from the world at large and operates in the shadows. Background Conception XXX Early Life xxx Rise to Power XXX Information Personality Mikhail is, at his core, a man of noble birth and breeding, and, as a result of this, he casually looks down on those around him as if it was his birthright. That is to say, he is slightly arrogant. This arrogance lends itself to the cool, calm face Mikhail is always seen wearing; in essence, he worries not about the abilities of others. He always wears a face of calculating detachment and calm arrogance, citing that emotional displays are extremely unprofessional. He prides himself on professionalism and makes every effort to maintain it. To this end, he is always polite, even to dangerous enemies. When he isn't putting on a facade, he's being ruthless and relentless in the pursuit of his goals. Anything which impedes him must be removed or circumnavigated in some fashion or risk complete destruction. Archetypes *Magnificent Bastard - Mikhail's plans are as stylishly and flawlessly executed as they are convoluted and labyrthine, and there is no soul who does not respect him for that. *Cunning Linguist - He has mastered the art of conversation and knows exactly what words will get those around him to do as he wills. *Consummate Professional - Mikhail always remains professional and calm, no matter the situation. Any thing else is unbecoming of a young tsar. *Villain With Good Publicity - Few know of his criminal connections, but all know of his contributions to the betterment of humanity. *Affably Evil - His politeness is extended even to enemies. *Power Brokering - This is his primary power, the ability to awake powers within others. Powers and Abilities * Potential Forging - Mikhail's ability is a unique one as it has the power to change the framework upon which other Altered abilites function. His power allows him to reach into the souls of others, awaken their potential for Altered abilities, and shape their souls for the abilities most suited to them. This can take a variety of forms: ** Ability Tier Activation - A secondary aspect of his powers, Mikhail can unlock new "ability branches," so to speak, of a power's evolution and decide which branch the power follows. ** Remaking/Customization - Sometimes, a physical change is a prerequisite for unlocking the potential of his target. This aspect of his abilities allows Mikhail to enact those changes and grant any number of alterations to his target according to their potential. Sometimes, their potential is inexplicably bound to an item of some sort, so changes are made to the item as well, often times imbuing it with properties and powers that defy physics. ** Upgrading Subordination - In exchange for a psionically-binding vow of loyalty, Mikhail can increase the abilities of another Altered using any of the above methods. Paraphernalia * Energy Pistol; strong enough to stun, immobilize, or even kill some Altereds * Zero Point Stasis Field Generator * Modified SENTRO Communication Device Limitations * Despite popular belief, Mikhail cannot use his power on himself. Thusly, he still possesses a normal human's condition and can be killed as such. * His powers cannot create powers, only awaken the potential for them within others. If the potential does not exist, his power cannot affect the target. * The remaking/customization aspect of his power is limited; he cannot decide what changes are made, only enact them. Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Blog posts